Killing Revenge
by WangDora
Summary: pesta pernikahan yang seharusnya membawa kegembiraan berubah menjadi tragedi pembunuhan! tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi tembambakan "Doooor..."! disana ada dendam dan terjadi pembunuhan berantai. ternyata ada hubungannya dengan Back Organization!


Hay …

Akhirnya tercapai juga impianku buat Fic tentang DC!

Maaf ye agak ngaco dan ngarang tokoh-tokohnya, tapi kalo tempatnya Asli kok !

Oke silahkan enjoy membaca!

* * *

><p><strong>Killing Revenge <strong>

Suatu hari ketika di rumah, Detektif Mouri membaca sebuah Undangan pesta pernikahan dari pasangan Daiki Kintaro dan Hanaya Souri Hansou. Daiki Kintaro merupakan anak dari sahabat Detektif Mouri yaitu Detektif Kojiro Kintaro, oleh sebab itu Detektif Mouri dan keluarganya diundang ke pesta itu. Pestanya akan diselenggarakan di kota Yokohama tepatnya di Intercontinental Yokohama Hotel.

"Ayah, itu undangan apa?" Ran bertanya pada Ayahnya yang sedang membaca undangan.

"Ah.. ini undangan pernikahan dari anak temannya Ayah"

"Wah… kelihatannya mewah, undangannya saja bagus sekali' memang pestanya diadakan dimana?" Ran ingin tau.

"disebuah hotel di Yokohama, Intercontinental Yokohama Hotel"

"Wah…. Itukan salah satu Hotel termewah di Jepang?, *senyum-senyum . Ayah bolehkah aku ikut?

"Emm ….. tapi pestanya diadakan 3 hari berturut-turut (kaya banget tu orang) !"

"Wah menginap dong, ikut ya lagiankan aku sedang libur, teman ayah sangat kaya ya?"

"tentu saja, selain bekerja sebagai Detektif dia juga merupakan pemilik dari perusahaan Toyota. Dan anaknya juga Cuma satu jadi dia rela menghabiskan banyak uang untuk menyewa hotel mewah itu sampai 3 hari berturut-turut untuk resepsi pernikahan anak tunggalnya!"

"tapi masalahnya aku dan Conan boleh ikutkan? Ran membujuk Ayahnya

"ya baiklah jika kau ingin ikut, dan soal anak itu(Conan) terserah kau saja, asal dia tidak membawa masalah!"

"kapan kita berangkat?"

"besok Ran!"

"Ok!"

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan Harinya …..<strong>

"Tok …. Tok Conan apakah kau sudah mandi?" Ran mengetuk kamar Conan

"Sudah kak Ran, masuklah!" Conan menjawab

Jegreg … "Wah kau sudah siap ya?"

"sudah kak Ran, aku tidak sabar pergi ke Hotel mewah itu!"

"baiklah, ayo kita berangkat!" Ran menggandeng tangan Conan dan keluar kamar.

"Ran ayo kita berangkat!" Seru detektif Mouri

"iya yah!"

Setelah itu mereka berangkat ke Intercontinental Yokohama Hotel, yang ada di kota Yokohama. Berhubung pesta akan diadakan selama 3 hari 3 malam jadi ya bawaannya agak banyak, apalagi Ran. Perjalanan yang ditempuh lumayan jauh.

Beberapa jam Kemudian …

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Intercontinental Yokohama Hotel , ternyata hotelnya lebih indah dan mewah dari yang dibayangkan oleh Ran. Setelah mereka masuk ke Hotel itu, suasana pesta sudah terlihat karena sudah banyak bunga yang disusun disitu karena pesta akan diadakan mulai malam ini. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Conan terkejut, ternyata disitu juga ada Haibara dan Prof. Agasa.

"Wah ternyata Profesor juga datang ya, bersama Haibara!" Conan pasang tampang sok imut

"Eh Conan, tentu saja Detektif Kojiro Kintaro kan juga temanku!" Prof. Agasa menjawab

Setelah itu mereka menuju ke kamar yang telah di persiapkan, tapi Conan tidur bersama Prof. Agasa dan Haibara bersama Ran, Sedangkan Detektif Mouri sendirian.

* * *

><p>Hari menjelang malam dan semua tamu yang di undang pun sudah siap untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan, acara utama diadakan di Ballroom hotel, sedangakn setelah itu para tamu boleh menikmati seluruh fasilitas hotel dan pesta yang sangat mewah dan indah. Tamu yang diundang cukup banyak, sekitar 500 undangan telah hadir. Conan, Prof. Agasa, Ran, Haibara, dan Detektif Mouri pun telah berada di Ballroom Hotel.<p>

Ketika kami sedang mengobrol, ada seorang laki-laki dan dua orang perempuan menghampiri meja kami, ternyata mereka adalah Tuan Nakoyama Hansou dan Nyonya Mizuyo Souri Akade, yang merupakan kedua orang tua Hanaya Souri Hansou, dan satu lagi adalah kakak dari Hanaya yang bernama Nanami Souri Takibana. Ternyata kedua orang tua Hanaya juga merupkan teman dari Prof. Agasa dan juga mengagumi Detektif Mouri, kata mereka Detektif Mouri adalah Detektif yang hebat *apa iya?. Tuan Nakoyama adalah pengusaha berlian yang sangat terkenal di Jepang. Lihat saja Nyonya Mizuyo saja perhiasannya yang dipake banyak sekali, tapi kelihatannya Nona Nanami tidak semaniak ibunya itu, dia hanya menggunakan kalung berlian yang berliontin burung Phonix.

"Kak Nanami kalungnya bagus ya"Ucap Conan saat duduk bersama Nanami untuk basa-basi.

"Ah Conan bisa saja!" Nanami tersenyum

"Kakak suka burung Phonix ya?"

"Iya, aku suka Burung Phonix, soalnya mereka bisa terbang tinggi" Nanami menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu ya ka"

Ketika kami semua sedang berbincang, datang lagi seorang laki-laki yang ternyata adalah tunangan dari Nona Nanami, ia bernama Yamada Riosuke. Yamada juga merupakan pengusaha berlian yang sukses.

Saat mereka sedang duduk di tempat yang telah disediakan sambil menunggu acara resepsi dimulai, tiba tiba mata Conan terlihat silau terkena sinar lampu yang terpantul oleh sebuah liontin huruf "G" . Conan pun langsung menutup mata, setelah Conan membuka matanya kembali, sekilas Conan melihat seorang pria yang menggunakan liontin huruf "G" dan pria itu menggunakan Topi dan Jas berwarna Hitam pekat, Conan pun terkejut melihat sosok pria itu dan kalian tau apa yang ada dipikiran Conan saat itu?.

"Hah … ada anggota Black Organization disini!" batin Conan.

Conan berpikir kalau itu tadi adalah Gin salah satu anggota Black Organization, karena liontin yang dipakainya sama dengan liontin yang pernah dilihat Conan dipakai Gin sesaat sebelum Conan tidak sadarkan diri setelah meminum **APTX 4869**yang membuat tubuhnya mengecil. Pria itu juga mengenakan topi sama seperti Gin. Sekilas Pria itu benar benar sangat mirip dengan Gin, mana mungkin Conan lupa dengan wajah Gin yang sangat dihafalnya itu?. Tapikan Gin sudah meninggal ditembak oleh Detektif Kojiro Kintaro, oleh sebab itu Detektif Kojiro Kintaro mendapat penghargaan dari FBI. tapi tunggu ada yang berbeda dari pria itu, Rambutnya pendek?

Sejak memikirkan itu Conan jadi tak tenang berada disitu, dia jadi tak banyak bicara. Sebenarnya Conan ingin memberitahu Prof. Agasa, tapi Prof. Agasa sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan temannya. Jadi Conan hanya bisa diam.

"Benarkan yang kulihat tadi adalah Gin? Tapi Gin sudah meninggal? Jangan – jangan dia adalah Vermouth yang pintar menyamar, atau jangan-jangan ada anggota Black Organization yang lain juga disini? Sial!" Conan tak henti-henti berpikir.

* * *

><p>Pesta pun dimulai, pesta dibuka oleh seorang pembawa acara yang bernama Yoshinaga, yang tidak lain adalah sahabat dari Daiki dan Hanaya setelah upacara pernikahan berlangsung para tamu langsung memberikan selamat dan segera menikmati pesta.<p>

"Hanaya selamat ya! Kakak ikut bahagia" Nanami memberi selamat.

"iya kak terimakasih!" Hanaya memeluk Nanami.

"Ini untukmu!" Nanami memakaikan sebuah kalung berliontin bunga sakura yang berwarna hitam.

"Wah indah sekali, kakak masih ingat aku suka warna hitam" Hanaya tersenyum.

Setelah itu kemudian banyak orang yang memberikan selamat, yaitu teman-teman mereka berdua. Salah satunya adalah pembawa acara Yoshinaga.

"Hanaya, Daiki, selamat ya. Aku sangat bahagia kalian bisa menikah!" Yoshinaga memberi selamat, dia juga terkejut melihat Nanami juga ada disitu. "Nanami! Kau juga datang? Wah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya!" Yoshinaga berjabat tangan dengan Nanami.

"Iya, Hanaya kan adikku masa aku tidak datang!" Nanami melemparkan senyum, tapi kelihatannya ada tatapan kebencian dimatanya.

"Hanaya selamat ya! Seorang laki-laki dan seorang perempuan tiba-tiba datang dan memberi selamat.

"Yumiko dan Saburo ! kalian sudah tiba dari Hongkong!" Hanaya senang.

"Iya, kamu datang khusus untukmu, iyakan Yumiko?" Saburo menjawab.

"Benar, kami datang untuk kalian berdua!" Yumiko menambahan.

"O Iya, Daiki kenalkan ini sabahabatku sewaktu aku kuliah di hongkong" hanaya mengenalkan.

"salam kenal, aku Daiki, suaminya Hanaya! *kan barusan nikah :p " Daiki memperkenalkan diri.

"iya salam kenal juga!" jawab Yumiko dan Saburo.

"kalian pasangan kekasih ya?" Tanya Daiki. "Iya, kami juga akan segera menikah!" jawab Yumiko dengan penuh senyum, tetapi tidak dengan Saburo, dia terlihat biasa saja bahkan tidak senang.

"Wah selamat ya!" Hanaya memberi senyum.

Dibelakan mereka juga sudah ada Detektif Mouri, Conan, dan yang lainnya Ingin memberi selamat. Setelah para tamu undangan lainnya juga member selamat. Dan semua tamu menikmati fasilitas hotel dan pesta yang telah disediakan.

* * *

><p>Waktu menunjukan pukul 12.00 …. Para tamu sudah banyak yang kembali kekamar hotel mereka termasuk Ran dan Haibara juga sudah kembali kekamar 15 menit yang lalu, Detektif Mouri juga sudah mabuk dan sudah tidur dikamarnya, hanya tinggal ada 11 orang di Ballroom itu termasuk Conan dan Prof. Agasa, daiki, Detektif Kojiro Kintaro, Saburo, Nanami, Yoshinaga, Yamada, Tuan Nakoyama, Nyonya Mizuyo, dan satu lagi sahabat dari Daiki, yaitu Hirosaka yang baru datang dari Korea.<p>

"Kak Daiki belum tidur?" Tanya Conan lugu.

"belum, masih mengobrol dengan temanku!"

"Lalu Hanaya kemana?" prof. Agasa bertanya sambil mencari-cari.

"Oh, Hanaya sedang ke Toilet bersam Yumiko!" Daiki menjelaskan.

Ditengah – tengah obrolan mereka tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi tembakan sangat keras, dan kemudian diikuti dengan teriakan seorang perempuan.

"Door … !"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa …"

Mereka pun terkejut dan segera berlari kearah sumber suara. Sumber suara terdapat di kamar Mandi. Siapa yang tertembak?. Selain itu, para tamu yang ada disitu pun juga terbangun dan keluar dari kamar.

"Sial dugaanku benar ada pembunuhan!" batin Conan. sambil berlari mengikuti yang lain.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Batin Author.

.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Chapter 1 selesai ! Huaaah senangnya! Review ya yang baik! ^_^<p>

Tunggu Chapter 2 nya ya! hayo siapa yang bisa tebak gimana kelanjutannya?


End file.
